Camille Gorman
Camille Gorman is a 16-year-old daughter of Aphrodite. Her roleplayer is ThatBloodyMuggle. Biography Camille is a sixteen-year-old daughter of Aphrodite. She is quirky, extroverted, and bright. She makes friends easily and is good with talking to new people. She takes up every opportunity she gets to make friends. Camille is also very intelligent. It was a surprise she didn't end up being a daughter of Athena. She is very witty and a quick learner. Camille is very attractive, however she doesn't let that get to her head. She believes that looks don't matter and what lies inside is what truly matters. Camille is very sweet and caring. She tends to put others' needs before her own. Camille has a very unique and quirky personality that makes people want to be around her. In addition to being a daughter of Aphrodite, she also has the ability to charmspeak, but refrains from using it as she thinks it is unfair to use that on someone. Camille's fatal flaw is curiosity. She always wants to know the reason behind things, and it can sometimes get her into trouble, even when she means no harm. Early Life Camille grew up in Fort Wayne, Indiana with her single father, Mark, and later his girlfriend, Vanessa. She had a pretty happy and easy childhood for the most part. She was diagnosed with Dyslexia and ADHD when she was 6. Even though Camille was extremely intelligent, she didn't have the best grades because she could never focus on one thing at a time, couldn't sit still, and had trouble with reading and writing. This always frustrated her because all she wanted was to be able to listen, read, and write like the other kids, but she grew to accept that she was different and became proud of her individuality. When she was 10, her dad started dating a woman named Vanessa. While she was happy that her dad was happy, she wasn't too fond of Vanessa, and Vanessa wasn't too fond of Camille. Camille tried her best to be nice to Vanessa, but just couldn't stand her, which was strange considering Camille was a very likeable person. She was thirteen when her dad explained to her why she never had a mother and why she was so different from all of her friends. Camille was ecstatic about going to Camp Half-Blood, but was reluctant to leave her dad and all of her friends. She visits Fort Wayne a couple times each year, but is extremely happy at camp. It took a few months for Camille to get claimed, which made her upset considering it wasn't obvious who her godly parent would be. Appearance Camille is very pretty. She has long dark brown/black hair and hazel eyes, and is fairly short. She is extremely tan because her family is Italian. It is no wonder she is a daughter of Aphrodite because of her looks. While she does like to wear makeup, she prefers jeans over dresses anyday and doesn't have a very girly-girl-ish fashion sense. Alliances *none yet Enemies *none yet Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Camille can charmspeak *Camille is very intelligent *Camille has two bronze daggers *Camille very attractive *Camille is good with a bow and arrow Gallery tumblr_muvywxASZC1qenlbro1_500.gif 61af263536d0d97e3568bd55ef160fbc.jpg imagesww.jpeg tumblr_ncpqa1UwUL1tuwo3lo1_500.png 15746e9f19d073995e38071307bf9ace.jpg CCregA1UEAAu7pO.jpg fa18e63c154dbcb424fe030b3c15b75b.jpg SA15NUrRL1w.jpg tumblr_n7ejluREhV1qcu0oao1_1280.jpg andrea-russett-close-up.jpg tumblr_mlui749QcA1qcu0oao1_1280.jpg tumblr_static_6kgc9fiimrcw4osgccscw48o0.jpg 7253f26b7bf59dc4b4bb92ff20157303.jpg tumblr_inline_mnekzaFWYv1qz4rgp.png cd4749d5a343ccd7e7e19b6e6f4fd18a.jpg images-123.jpeg INpyUCM.jpg 1d2ea6868e97c3ae53ffabe35f5c78cd.jpg Category:Camper Category:Female Category:Demigod Category:Child of Aphrodite Category:Sixteen Category:Charmspeaker Category:American Category:Curiosity Fatal Flaw Category:ThatBloodyMuggle Category:Brown hair Category:Black hair Category:Hazel eyes